Buggles
thumb|Logo thumb|Trevor Horn thumb|John Wetton en Geoff Downes Buggles (vaak ook wel The Buggles genoemd) was een Britse band die eind jaren 70 een belangrijke rol speelde bij de opkomst van de elektronische popmuziek. Oprichting Buggles werd in 1977 opgericht door multi-instrumentalist Trevor Horn. Na vele muzikale omzwervingen vroeg hij Geoff Downes, die hij kende uit de begeleidingsband van Tina Charles, als keyboardspeler en Bruce Woolley, die hij kende uit de huisband van het Hammersmith Odeon, als drummer. Video killed the radio star Eind 1979 bracht de band haar eerste single uit Video killed the radio star. De plaat bereikte in Engeland binnen de kortste keren de nummer 1 positie. Ook in de rest van Europa deed de band het goed. Drummer Woolley verliet hierna de band om toe te treden tot Carmera Club. Horn en Downes gingen hierna als duo verder en scoorden in Engeland nog enkele hits als The plastic age, Clean clean and Elstree. In 1980 brachten zij het album The age of plastic uit, waarvan het titelnummer onder meer in Nederland een kleine hit werd. Horns en Downes besloten kort na de release van The age of plastic, om zich meer richten op het productiewerk en raakten zo betrokken bij Yes, waarmee zij het weinig succesvolle album Drama opnamen. Kort hierna besloten de twee toe te treden tot Yes, dit zou echter van korte duur zijn. Tweede album In 1981 vertrok Downes alweer uit de band om Asia op te richten. In 1982 besloot Horn om nog een tweede Buggles album op te nemen: Adventures in modern recording. Downes maakte op dit album officieel nog deel uit van de band, maar is slechts op een viertal nummers te horen, drie ervan vermelden hem als medeauteur, waardoor dit album toch beter te bestempelen is als soloalbum van Trevor Horn. In Nederland bereikten twee nummers van dit album de hitparades: I am a camera en Lenny (beide hebben als medeauteur Downes). Na Adventures in modern recording besluit Horn het muzikantenvak vaarwel te zeggen, om zich geheel te gaan richten op productiewerk, waarin hij zijn geheel eigen stijl ontwikkelde. Hij werkte onder andere voor Frankie Goes To Hollywood, Tina Turner, Barry Manilow, The Art of Noise (waar hij zelf ook nog deel van uitmaakte), Seal en t.A.T.u. In 2004 kwamen de Buggles bij elkaar voor een eenmalig optreden voor the Prince´s Trust. Trivia *In 1981 was het nummer Video killed the radiostar het eerste nummer dat vertoond werd op het net opgerichte MTV. *Het nummer Radio Ga Ga van Queen is een ode aan het nummer Video killed the radiostar. Discografie Albums |- align=center |align=left|''The age of plastic||1980||-||-||-|| |- align=center |align=left|Adventures in modern recording||1981||-||-||-|| |} Singles |- align=center |align=left|''Video killed the radio star ''||1979||27-10-1979||17||6|| Nr. 16 in de Single Top 100 |- align=center |align=left|''The plastic age||1980||16-02-1980||27||4|| Nr. 29 in de Single Top 100 |- align=center |align=left|''I am a camera''||1981||24-10-1981||tip11||-|| Nr. 46 in de Single Top 100 |- align=center |align=left|''Lenny''||1982||10-04-1982||23||5|| Nr. 17 in de Single Top 100 |} |- align=center |align=left|''Video killed the radio star''||1979||17-11-1979||12||10|| |- align=center |align=left|''The plastic age''||1980||16-02-1980||17||6|| |} Radio 2 Top 2000 |- |align="left"|''Video killed the radio star''||1545||'807'||1888||1265||1535||1581||1862||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |} Categorie:Britse band